A Sheldon Cooper Christmas Carol
by mickys411
Summary: A take on the Charles Dickens Classic with a Big Bang Theory twist Can Dr. Sheldon Cooper learn the true meaning of Christmas before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

It was that magical time of year again.  
Christmas time that is.  
A time of peace, love and giving.  
It was also the time of year where parts of the world enjoyed seeing flurries of snow flakes fall to the ground.  
Sometimes enough to build snowmen or make snow angels.  
That wasn't the case however in southern Ca in the city of Burbank, where it was a mild 87 degrees on Christmas eve.  
Though despite the warm tempreture, there was still a feeling of happiness in the air, as people rush about grabbing that last minute gift in that special someone, decorations and lights were placed on lamp and telephone posts in the area, as were the buildings around town,including the local college Cal Tech.  
All year round, the institute was busy with teaching classes, or studying new theories.  
This day however was the last day before Holiday break, so work was put aside and staff was preparing for the Christmas party that was to be held that day, as well as getting gifts ready for the secret Santa that was to take place during the festivities.  
It seems everyone on campus was excited over the jolly holiday season.  
That is except for on person.  
Dr. Sheldon Cooper.  
While everyone was telling one another of their holiday plans and heading off to the party, Sheldon was busy in his office, trying to come up with one experiment after another on his giant white board.

Sheldon was in the middle of jotting something on the board, when he heard a knock at the door.  
"Come in, he answered, without looking up.  
The door opened and the person who entered was Sheldon's colleague and roommate Dr. Leonard Hofstadter.  
"Hey Sheldon," Leonard called out, causing Sheldon to automatically spin around, place his back against his board and said,"You didn't see any new theories."  
If there was one thing that annoyed Sheldon about working with dozens of people was he had a fear of someone trying to steal his work.  
"Sheldon relax, said Leonard, I'm looking for you to see if you're coming to the Christmas party in the cafeteria."  
"Leonard you know how I feel about Christmas, said Sheldon, The...  
"I know I know the lights are too blinding, the decorations are accidents waiting to happen, trees can poke an eye out and cause a fire hazard, plus you are not a fan of gift exchanges."  
Since living with him for so long, Leonard can memorize Sheldon's many list of dislikes in his sleep, not to mention the thousands of occasions Sheldon had brought up.  
"Exactly my point, said Sheldon, Christmas what a load of poppycock."  
"Don't you mean bauhumbug."  
"No poppycock, a lot better than the famous quote from the famous Charles Dickens tale."  
"Well Sheldon, it is Christmas Eve, why not take a break and join us for the party.  
Howard and Raj are already there.  
And so are Bernadette and Amy."  
Engineer Howard Wolowitz, along with Dr. Rajsh or Raj for short worked at the university along with Leonard and Sheldon, while Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, who just happened to be Sheldon's girlfriend, who worked at another college was at Cal Tech on a 3 month assignment for her department, and Howard's wife Dr. Bernadette Rostenkowski-Howlowitz worked as a chemist for a drug company, but came to visit for the party, plus the fact her husband's car was in the shop and needed a ride home.  
"Why can't they come here, there's plenty of room," Sheldon pointed out.  
"Sheldon, it's Christmas, nobody is interested in working, said Leonard, Besides everyone else is at the party.  
They have music, a gift exchange, plus they have refreshments."  
"All alcoholic I take it."  
"Not really, they do have your favorite eggnog."  
"I do love eggnog, the only good thing about Christmas.  
"And those cookies you love."  
"The gingerbread and molasses ones."  
"They sure do."  
"What are we waiting for?"  
Sheldon dashed out the door and headed to the party, while Leonard followed behind with a smile on his face as he said," Works every time."

As the two reach the cafeteria, they were greeted by their friends.  
Leonard went to take a seat with Raj,Howard,Amy and Bernadette, while Sheldon headed to the refreshment table and grabbed his favorite treats.  
"You told him about the eggnog and cookies uh?" Howard asked Leonard.  
"I did," Leonard answered.  
"You're right, it works all the the time," said Raj.  
"Can we please not talk about food so much," asked Bernadette.  
"Are you feeling OK?" asked Amy.  
"I've been feeling a bit quesy the last few days.  
It's no big deal, I might have caught a touch of something from a co-worker."  
Just then, Sheldon arrived at the table, with a plate of cookies in one hand and a cup of eggnog in the other.  
"Good thing I was able to get some eggnog, before they put in the burbon,"said Sheldon.  
"Hey Sheldon, can you please not bring up the subject of f-o-o-d?" asked Howard.  
"Is your Mother here?"  
"Bernadette isn't feeling too well," said Leonard.  
"My apologize Dr. Rostenkowski-Howlowitz."  
"That's OK Sheldon, said Bernadette, who was holding her stomach, as she turned to Leonard and asked,"Is Penny coming to the party?"  
"She had to work today, but she'll see us tonight," Leonard answered.  
Penny, who was Leonard's girlfriend, worked as a server and bartender at the local Cheesecake Factory resturaunt, but has big dreams of becoming an actress and a writer.  
But Leonard had plans of his own, which were proposing marriage to Penny on New Year's Eve at the stroke of midnight.  
The rest of the gang then help themselves to some of the refreshments at the party, except for Bernadette, who had ginger ale, which Howard had got for her.  
As everyone talked, laughed, ate and drank, Sheldon felt a tap on his shoulder, spun around, and was greeted by Amy with a kiss.  
Sheldon sqirmmed back and said,"Amy, what was that for?"  
Amy pointed to something attached to her forehead and said,"Like my missletoe headband Sheldon?  
Now I don't have the hassle of trying to find some."  
"Really Amy, is that normal relationship behavior?" asked Sheldon.  
As much as she tried, Amy had hoped Sheldon can find room in his heart to be romantic, but not on Christmas.  
"I suppose you're right," said Amy with a sigh, removing the headband.


	2. Chapter 2

At some point during the party, a staff member of the university, Barry Kripke made an announcement.  
"Alwight evewybody, time fow the Secwet Santa exchange," he said, in his Elmer Fudd like voice.  
Everyone(with the exception of Sheldon and Bernadette) gathered around the Christmas tree in the center of the cafeteria to collect their gifts.  
When the gang returned to the table, they passed out several gift bags.  
"Amy, you were my secret Santa, I hope you enjoy this," said Raj, handing Amy a gift bag.  
"Thank you Rajsh," Amy replied, as she accepted the gift.  
Amy took an item out of the bag, which was a book and said,"The Updated Guide of diseases, injuries and illnesses to the Brain.  
I've been looking for this everywhere, Thank you very much Rajsh."  
"You're welcome Amy," Raj replied, as she gave him a hug.  
Leonard opened his gift from Howard and said,"Wow a copy of the 1978 Spider Man and friends comic book Spider Man and Friends Save Santa.  
Thanks Howard."  
"You're welcome, said Howard, The only time Bernadette lets me go nuts spending on comics."  
"Usually I say no, but this time of year, I make an exception," said Bernadette.  
"Everyone does, I mean check out this sweet Iron Man watch Ashley from the French department gave me," said Howard, showing his gift.  
"Who is Ashley from the french department?" asked Bernadette in a stern voice.  
Suddenly, a gentleman appoarched the gang and spoke in a french accent,"Howard I hope you like your gift."  
"I do thanks Ashley," said Howard, before the man walked away.  
"Feel better?" Howard asked his wife.  
"He's too pretty," Bernadette replied.  
Leonard then handed a gift bag to Sheldon and said,"Sheldon you were my secret Santa.  
I know you hate gift, but I think this will change your mind."  
Sheldon cautiously took an item out of his bag and said with light-up eyes,"Is this the engine for a train?"  
Sheldon was not a fan of a lot of things, but on his things he does love list, trains came in a tie for first with science.  
"It sure is, I signed you up from train of the month club, said Leonard, Every month a different piece from a train set and history about will be delivered to the apartment.  
Enjoy."  
"Enjoy it?  
How can I enjoy a train set with different parts, nothing will match up," said Sheldon.  
"You're welcome," sighed Leonard, as Amy placed a hand on his shoulder and said,"I think it's a great gift."  
"What did you get Raj?" asked Bernadette.  
"Nothing yet, I didn't know who my secret Santa was," Raj answered.  
"I believe it was Sheldon," said Leonard.  
Everyone turned to Sheldon.  
"You did get a gift for Raj did you?"  
"I wasn't expecting anything from him, so I didn't bother," Sheldon answered.  
"Sheldon, how could you?" said Bernadette.  
Just then, Barry Kripke came up to the gang's table and said showing off his wrist,"Hey guys.  
Check out this weally sweet wist watch the head of human wesouwse gave me."  
"Barry not a great time," said Howard, as he whsipered,"Sheldon didn't get a gift for Raj."  
"Sheldon scwed Waj out of a pwesent, sowwy Koothwappli that weally sucks."  
Barry then walked away.  
"Raj sorry about what Sheldon," said Leonard, who always had to apologize for Sheldon's actions.  
"That's OK you guys, I don't need a present.  
I won't know where to put it or what to do with it," said Raj.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Buddy what's going on?" asked Howard.  
Raj let out a huge sigh and said,"I didn't want to say this to spoil everyone's Christmas but I have some bad news.  
My work visa has expired,meaning I can't work in the states anymore.  
I tried to talk to the dean about all this week, but he's been busy at meetings, and today he just left to go on vacation.  
So he didn't have a chance to update my visa, so come the first of the year, I have to go back to India."  
"Oh no Raj, is this true?" asked Bernadette.  
"I'm sorry to say it is true."  
"I'm really sorry Raj."  
"I'm so sorry Rajsh, is there anything we can do?" asked Amy.  
"I'm afraid not, without the dean here I can't get my visa renewed," Raj answered.  
Howard gripped Raj on the shoulder and said,"We'll think of something."  
"Well this is putting a damper on the holidays," said Sheldon.  
"Excuse me, this is coming from the guy who hates Christmas," said Leonard.  
"Just because I hate Christmas, doesn't mean it has to be depressing for me."  
"Sheldon, Raj is going through a hard situation here.  
And no surprise you're thinking about yourself as always," said Howard.  
"Do you mind if we leave?  
My quessiness is acting up and I hate to vomit on Sheldon in front of everyone.  
I prefer to do that in private," said Bernadette.  
"My thoughts exactly.  
It's bad enough Sheldon didn't get for Raj, but now this."  
And with that, Raj,Howard,Bernadette, and Leonard got up from the table and left.  
"Amy, you're staying right?" asked Sheldon.  
"Have yourself a Merry Christmas Sheldon," said Amy, as she got up from the table and left, leaving Sheldon alone.

Later that evening, after Sheldon was finishing up work, or was rather kicked out by the cleaning crew so they could get their work done and be home for Christmas, he stopped by the gang's favorite Thai eatery and brought food(mostly his favorite items) and planned on giving it to everyone as a peace offering.  
However, when Sheldon got to his and Leonard's apartment, there was nobody there.  
"Leonard, Leonard?" Sheldon called out.  
He then found a note by his computer that read.

"Sheldon,  
Spending the night at Penny's  
Don't bother going across the hall, we won't answer the door  
Will be at Raj's tomorrow for Christmas  
By the way, you're not invited.  
Have a Merry Whatever

Leonard"

"More for me than.  
Good thing I got all my favorites," said Sheldon.  
And with that, Sheldon spend Christmas Eve eating Thai food and watching some Doctor Who, before calling it a night.  
Sheldon changed into his green fannel colored pajamas, brushed his teeth and went to bed.  
His sleep was soon inturupted when a glowing blue light flashed into his bedroom and a voice calling his name.  
"Sheldon," said the voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon wok up instantly.  
"Who's there?" he asked.  
The light in the room faded and a gentleman who looked to be in his late 70's stood be the foot of Sheldon's bed.  
Sheldon was surprised to see that the person was Arthur Jeffries, who was his childhood idol Professor Proton.  
"Arthur, is that you?" asked Sheldon.  
"It is," Arthur answered.  
"How is that possible?  
You're died."  
"Yes seven months ago actually."  
"So that means you're a ghost."  
"Amazing you put two and two together."  
"So what are you doing here in my room?"  
"I've come to warn you Sheldon."  
"Warn me about what?"  
"To change your attitude about everything.  
I saw what happened today at the party.  
Nobody wants to be around you.  
Your friends, not even your own girlfriend.  
Let's face it Sheldon, while you maybe a genius, you personality in plain language sucks."  
"You know for a spirit, you're a terrible house guest."  
"I'm sorry if I'm hearing your feelings Sheldon, but this is the truth.  
And if you don't do anything about it, you're going to loss everyone you care about.  
Tonight, you will be visited by three spirits.  
Listen to them, do what they say, or prepare to face the consequneses.  
The first one will be here at midnight."  
"I hate to say this, but that's a lot of baloney Arthur."  
"Don't say that I didn't warn you."

Sheldon jolted out of his sleep.  
He was indeed having a dream.  
"Just as I thought, said Sheldon, Hope "l'm not getting food poisoning from that Thai."  
Sheldon then placed his head back onto his pillow, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Just then, the digital clock by his bed struck 12:00 midnight and it let out a beep.  
"Sheldon, a femine voice called to Sheldon, which woke him up.  
Sheldon then said,"Who's there?"  
"Looks straight ahead," said the voice.  
Sheldon looked to the foot of his bed to see a woman, dressed in a long white gown and looked exactly like Bernadette.  
"Dr. Rostenkowski-Wolowitz," said Sheldon.  
"I'm the ghost of Christmas past," said the woman.  
"Arthur was right."  
"Yes, he send me here to help you find the meaning of Christmas.  
Now come along, we mustn't waste anytime."  
Sheldon got out of bed and said,"You may be a nice lady, but my Mother told me never to go with strangers and I'm keeping that promise."  
The spirit then grabbed Sheldon's ear and snapped,"Look here pally boy, whether you like it or not you're coming with me."  
"Yes ma'am."  
"And if you have to go to the bathroom go now, because I'm not making any toilet stops in between."  
Sheldon raced out of his room, then came back a few seconds later.  
The spirit then clapped her hands, and suddenly the room was filled with smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, Sheldon notice that he and the ghost of Christmas past were no longer in his bedroom, but were now in a different place.  
"Where are we?" Sheldon asked.  
"You'll know in a few seconds," the spirit replied.  
Sheldon looked around for a second or two, then said,"This is my childhood home."  
He then realized something.  
"What a minute this is breaking and entering.  
We can go to jail," said Sheldon.  
The spirit turned to him and said,"Relax Sheldon, this is your past.  
They can't see or hear us."  
"Who's they?"  
The spirit then pointed to a table in the corner of the living room, which was where she and Sheldon were standing, to three small children a boy about 7, a girl about 5 and another boy the same age as the girl."  
The spirit and Sheldon walked up to the table to get a closer look at the children.  
"That's my brother George Jr, my twin sister Missy, and me," said Sheldon.  
"Yes, said the spirit looking at him,You were so cute as a child.  
What happened?"  
Just then, a woman in her early 30's entered the room.  
"That's my Mother," said Sheldon.  
It was indeed a younger Mary Cooper, who appoarched her children and said,"Have you kids finished your letters to Santa?"  
"I did Mommy," said Missy.  
"Me to, said George Jr, But Sheldon didn't even start his."  
"I don't have time to write to Santa.  
I'm doing biology," said child Sheldon.  
"Now Shelly, if you don't write to Santa, he won't know what to bring you for Christmas.  
At that moment, a man in mid 60's came up to Mary and said,"Now now Mary, let the boy be.  
Sheldon's just doing what he loves.  
A big smile came across Sheldon's face and said,"Paw paw."  
"Your grandfather?" asked the ghost of Christmas past.  
"My Paw paw was the best person in the world.  
He's the one who inspired me to keep my love of science."  
At that moment, Sheldon's grandfather knelt down to child Sheldon and said,"Sheldon, never let people stop you from doing what you love.  
If science is your true passion, go with it."  
"Thank you Paw paw, said child Sheldon as he gave the older man a hug and said,"I love you you Paw paw."  
"I love you to Sheldon," Sheldon's grandfather replied hugging him back.  
"Don't ever leave us."

"But he did leave you," the spirit said to adult Sheldon.  
"A few weeks after out talk, he died.  
Heart attack," Sheldon replied.  
"Did you cry?"  
"Of course I did, he was my Paw paw."  
"And what did you do after that?"  
"I kept up with my science as he would had wanted me to."  
"And what about a letter to Santa?"  
"I actually meant up with Santa in person shortly after my Paw paw died.  
"What did you asked?"  
"To bring him back.  
But Santa didn't.  
He gave me Lincon Longs, which of course are fun, but he didn't grant me my wish of giving me back my Paw paw."  
"So that's why you hate Christmas?"  
"Exactly, the fact that Santa didn't bring me back my Paw paw made me realize that Christmas is nothing but tinsel and wrapping paper."  
"Sheldon, I know it was hard for you but, just because you hate Christmas doesn't mean you have to ruin the holiday season for everyone.  
And you did have the Christmas spirit in you for a brief time.  
But as you grew up, you distance yourself, while everyone else enjoyed the holidays.  
Don't you miss it?  
What did you learn from our visit here?"  
"I noticed my Mother always went overboard with the decorations."  
"I wasted this trip for nothing," grumbled the spirit, as she clapped her hands and once again a puff of smoke appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

In an instant, Sheldon woke up.  
"What a nightmare," he said.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"I wonder who that can be, said Sheldon, as he got out of bed, Maybe Leonard has came to forgive himself for his behavior earlier."  
Sheldon went to answer the door, but when he opened it, there was non one there, except for a huge cardboard box with a large red bow on top.  
Sheldon managed to squeeze his way through the doorway and pushed the package into the apartment.  
"I wonder what it can be, said Sheldon, as he was taking the bow off, It's too large for a fruitcake."  
"Who are you calling a fruitcake?" said a voice.  
The extra large sized box fell apart and there stood a man, wearing holiday looking attire and looked a lot like Raj.  
"Dr. Koothrappali?" said Sheldon.  
"I don't know who he is but I am the ghost of Christmas present, hence why I was delivered to you.  
Get it?" asked the spirit.  
"Sorry, I'm not good with jokes or sarcasm," said Sheldon.  
"Well, anyway I'm here to show you what you're missing out on with Christmas.  
"Now come with me."  
Sheldon reluctently followed the spirit out of the apartment, and went across the hallway to Penny's door.  
"Hold on a minute, I wasn't invited," said Sheldon.  
"Grab a hold of my sleeve and we're get in," said the ghost.  
Sheldon did just that, as the two literaly went through the front door.  
"That was fun, can we do it again?" asked Sheldon.  
"You you just pay attention to what we're seeing here?" asked the spirit.  
"Fine, Sheldon pouted.

As he and the ghost of Christmas present witnessed, Sheldon couldn't believe his eyes to see all of his friends, including Amy having a wonderful time.  
And without him.  
"I don't believe Amy's here and without me," said Sheldon.  
"Who can blame her or the rest of them, after what you did today, said the spirit.  
Meanwhile, Penny,Leonard,Howard,Bernadette,Raj and Amy were standing around the apartment, laughing, talking and having a good time, when Howard spoke up to say,"Everyone, I'd like to make a toast to someone."  
Everyone got his attention as he spoke.  
"I think we should all raise our glasses to a great guy, someone we can always depend on, and to a great friend," Howard countinued.  
"How nice of Wolowitz to honor me in my absence," said Sheldon.  
"To Raj.  
No matter what happens, we'll be there for you.  
To Raj."  
"To Raj," said the rest of the guests, as everyone raised their glasses.  
Sheldon felt taken back.  
"What about me?" he asked.  
"Are you about to be send back to India without a work visa?" asked the spirit.  
"No."  
"Then quit complaining?  
By the way, which one is that Raj who you said I look like."  
The one in the middle."  
The ghost of Christmas present took a closer look and said,"Yes, not as trim as I am though."

Meanwhile, the real Raj spoke up and said,"Thank you for the wonderful toast Howard.  
But really I don't deserve it."  
"It's OK Raj, we care about you and love," said Bernadette.  
"Yeah, when Leonard told me what happened, I felt horrible," said Penny.  
"I really wish there was something we can do Rajsh," Amy added.  
"I talked to the dean receptionist after the party.  
She told me he's not coming back till after the first of the year.  
So this is going to be my last Christmas in America,"said Raj with a sigh.  
"Don't say that maybe something will change," said Leonard.  
"Yea, like Sheldon barging in here and making things worse as he did earlier," Howard pointed out.  
"I maybe a bit queesy but I'd like to make a toast as well, said Bernadette as she raised her glass and said,"To Dr. Sheldon Cooper, may he chock on his chestnuts."  
"That's my girl."  
"I second that," said Penny.  
"That's my girl," said Leonard.  
"Count me in as well," said Amy, raising her glass, much to Sheldon's dismay.  
"My own girlfriend," he said.  
"Now you call her your girlfriend," said the spirit.  
"Guys, let's not point fingers here.  
After all it is Christmas Eve," said Raj.  
"You're right Raj," said Leonard.  
"The important thing is we're all here and celebrating," Howard pointed out.  
"Now I'd like to make a toast, saying even though I'm in a bit of a crisis, I'm lucky to have such wonderful friends, who I can call my family and a very Happy Holidays to all," said Raj.  
"Happy Holidays," said the rest of the gang, as they all raised their glasses.

"They do look like they're having a great time, said Sheldon, I wonder if it's not too late to do something.  
What do you think?"  
He turned to the ghost of Christmas present, but the spirit had vanished.

Suddenly, Sheldon jolted up from a deep sleep.  
"What a terrible night this has been," he said.  
Just then, Sheldon heard a noise coming from outside his room.  
He cautiously opened the door, and when out to see where the source of the sound was.  
There in the kitchen to Sheldon's surprise was his good friend actor Wil Wheaton, who was making a sandwich.  
"Wil Wheaton is that you?" asked Sheldon.  
Wil looked up from his food and said,"Oh hey Sheldon.  
"Thank goodness it's only you for a minute I was expecting the ghost of Christmas to come."  
"That's why I'm here."  
"But I thought the ghost is a scary character."  
"Actually, I volunteered for the job, and I feel it should be a bit comforting to have a good friend point out the consequneses," said Wil, as he took a bite of his snack.  
"How very refreshing.  
I'm actually looking forward to this experience."  
"I hate to break the bad news to you Sheldon, but it's not going to be like being on the set of one of my movies or TV shows."  
"How so?"  
Wil then popped the tab off a can of soda and the scene had changed.


	5. Chapter 5

Sheldon and Wil Wheaton were no longer in the apartment but no in a different place altogether.  
"This looks just like a doctor's office," said Sheldon, looking around to see where he was.  
"It is a doctor's office," Wil Wheaton pointed out.  
Suddenly, they heard something coming their way.  
It was a gentleman, dressed in scrubs, pushing a cart full of supplies.  
"Wil if you don't mind me asking, why are we here?" Sheldon asked.  
"Wait and see," Wil replied.

"Rajsh, Rajsh, a voice called out.  
The man pushing the cart looked up.  
To Sheldon's surprise, it was Raj.  
Only, he looked thinner and tired looking.  
At that moment, an older gentleman, wearing scrubs and a white lab coat on top of them came up to Raj and said,"Rajsh, Can you please hurry with those supplies I need them in all the offices.  
"We're booked solid today."  
"Yes, right away father," said Raj.  
"And what did I tell you about calling me that?"  
"Sorry Dr. Koothrappali.  
I'll get on it right away."  
"Please do."  
And the two men went their seprate ways.

"Sheldon looked Wil and said,"What's going on here?"  
"Well, since Raj lost his work visa, he had no choice but was sent back to India," Wil answered.  
"But Raj is an astrophyisist, why isn't he working at a university or a plantrium?"  
"The university he apllied for a job has a two year waiting period, so Raj had no choice but to take a job at his father's doctor's office.  
Needless to say, Raj's is family is very dissapointed by his out come."  
"That's just one person, I'm sure everyone else is doing well."  
"Oh really?"  
Wil popped the tab of a can and once again the scene changed.

The two were transfered to another place.  
This time, much to Sheldon's happiness it was a labatroy.  
"Wow, look at this place, do I work here?" he asked.  
"No, but someone you know does," said Wil Wheaton , as he pointed out to a person, seated at a table, and jotting words down on a piece of paper.  
Sheldon took a closer look at the person and said,"Wait a minute, it's Leonard."  
It was indeed a very tired looking Leonard, who had placed his pen down, removed his glasses for a brief moment to rub his eyes.  
At that moment, a woman, in her early 60's dressed professionally and wearing a white lab coat on top entered the room.  
Sheldon regonized the woman right away.  
It was Leonard's mother, Dr. Beverly Hofstadter.  
"Leonard gets to work with his mother.  
How lucky is he," said Sheldon.  
"Not so much, Wil pointed out, Let's take a look."

Beverly walked up to her son and asked,"Leonard, do you have that thesis paper completed?"  
"Yes mother," Leonard replied.  
"What did we talked about after I hired you?"  
"Sorry, Dr. Hofstadter.  
"Leonard should know better.  
He needs to be more professional," Sheldon pointed out.  
"Just what and see what happens," said Wil Wheaton.  
At that moment, Beverly looked over Leonard's paper work, gave it back to him and said,"Still not correct.  
Try again."  
"But I went over the figures 3 times," said Leonard.  
Beverly sighed and said,"I know you're trying Leonard, but if you want to work here you have to be 100% accurate.  
"If Sheldon were here, he'd would have done it perfect in one try."  
A smile appeared onto Sheldon's face and said,"Very true Beverly."  
"Such a shame though about his unfortunte accident, he would have made a wonderful contrbution to this insitute."  
"What is Beverly talking about?  
I'm here."  
"Yes Dr. Hofstadter, You've told me this before.  
You even said at his funeral that he was like a second son to you, and you named a wing after him here."  
"What a minute I died? said Sheldon, How is that possible?"  
"You'll find out," said Wil Wheaton.  
"Try the thesis again, and have the numbers corrected," said Beverly.  
"Yes Dr. Hofstadter," said Leonard with a sigh.  
As Beverly left, she turned to Leonard and said, "By the way, I need you here this weekend to work with the chimps."  
"But you saw what happened the last time I did," said Leonard.  
"It's the tiredness from all the test.  
Just feed them a few bananas and they'll leave you alone."  
"Yes Dr. Hofstadter."  
"I apprecatied that Leonard."  
And Beverly left the room, leaving Leonard to work on the paper work all over again.

Sheldon turned to Wil Wheaton and asked,"What was Beverly talking about that I died?  
What happened?"  
"You'll find out soon enough," Wil Wheaton answered, as he pop the tab of a can, transforming himself and Sheldon to yet another place.

The two were no longer at the lab, but now in a more reconnizable surrounding.  
"This is Mrs. Wolowitz's house what are we doing here?" asked Sheldon.  
"It's not really her house anymore," said Wil Wheaton.  
"What do you mean?"  
Just then, Bernadette and Howard entered the living room carrying boxes.  
"Well that's the last of them," said Howard.  
"I hope there's enough room for all our stuff plus your mother's," said Bernadette.  
"I'm sure there is.  
Mom's very grateful that we moved in with her."  
"We had not choice.  
She lost her money and mortage on the house, causing us to sell our apartment, take out a loan and move in with her."  
"Bernie, this is our house now.  
Mom is like a tendent living here rent free."  
"Yeah, it's times like this though I wished Sheldon were around."  
"You're right, he would had stopped mom from getting caught up in that ponzi scam."  
Just then, a voice called out to them.  
"HOWARD!" called Mrs. Wolowitz.  
Howard sighed and said,Now she wants out of the tub."  
He headed up the stairs and shouted,"Coming Ma!"  
Meanwhile, Bernadette took something out of the pocket of her sweater jacket.  
It was a business card that had a phone number, a name and the words divorce lawyer on it.  
"Howard and Bernadette are getting a divorce," Sheldon asked Wil Wheaton.  
"She's planning on it, but he doesn't know.  
"Bernie, I need your help it's a two person job," Howard called from upstairs.  
Bernadette placed the card back and her pocket, headed up the stairs and said, "Coming."

"Looks like everyone's not that better off," said Wil Wheaton.  
"What about Penny?" asked Sheldon.  
"We're on our way."  
Wil once again pop another tab, sending them off to somewhere else.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again Sheldon and Wil Wheaton were now yet again in another place.  
This time, it was a very large looking house.  
Actually, it was a mansion.  
"Wow, you were wrong Wil, Penny has done well for herself," said Sheldon, looking around the beautifully furnished home.  
"This isn't Penny's house," said Wil Wheaton.  
"But why are we here then?"

At that moment, Penny entered the room.  
She was dressed in scrubs similar to what Raj had on, but in black not green, and was lugging a large vacume cleaner in one hand, and a plastic cleaning bucket with sponges inside in the other hand.  
"Oh I get it, this is actually a set of a movie or a TV show and Penny is playing a cleaning lady," said Sheldon.  
"I hate to break the news to you Sheldon, but Penny is a cleaning lady," said Wil Wheaton.  
"How is that?"  
"Well one day, this guy came into the Cheesecake Factory telling Penny saying he was a big producer for a film company, and told Penny he could help her get a foot in the door in acting.  
Good news, the guy is a real producer, bad news however, he hired Penny as his family's cleaning lady, because she worked cheap."  
"So Penny is cleaning toilets for acting gigs?"  
"Exactly."

At that moment, a couple in their early 40's came into the room.  
"Is that the guy who tricked Penny?" asked Sheldon.  
"Yes it is," Wil Wheaton replied.  
"Penny you did such a wonderful job," said the woman.  
"Even better than our last cleaning lady and we paid her a lot more," said the man, as he and his wife laugh.  
"You're welcome, said Penny, Say I was wondering if any acting jobs are available?"  
The man replied,"Well, I am looking for an extra walk on role in that new Jennifer Lawarance movie."  
"Really?"  
That's great."  
"Just dust the banister, polish the silverware, and pick up the kids from soccer and ballet, then we can talk."  
"Yes, thank you sir."  
"Keep this up and maybe we'll have to invite to clean our summer home in Rio," said the woman, as she and her husband laughed and walked out of the room before call out, "But seriously, those other chores need to be done."  
Penny then let out a huge sigh," walked to the staircase and began to dust the railing.  
"If only Sheldon was around to talk me out of accepting working from this creep and his family," she said, spraying some pledge.  
Wil Wheaton turned to Sheldon and said,"Looks like all friends aren't that better off without.  
"What I want to know is, what happened to me? asked Sheldon, Why is everyone talking about me in past tense and funerals?"  
"We're about to find out."  
Once again, Wil Wheaton popped another tab, causing to take him and Sheldon somewhere else.  
"May I asked how you do that?" asked Sheldon.  
"I would if I could, but I can get into a lot of trouble with the spirit world," Wil answered.

Sheldon and Wil Wheaton were taken to a place that made Sheldon feel at home.  
It was Cal Tech and the two were standing in the cafeteria.  
"Why this is the university, looks about the same to me," said Sheldon.  
"Look who's running the counter," said Wil Wheaton.  
Sheldon did just that, and to his amusement, there at the food service counter was his rival Barry Kripke.  
But Sheldon was also surprise to see Stuart Bloom, a friend of his and his gang, who owns and runs the comic book store that they often go to.  
"Today's special Sasibwy steak, buttwed noodles, gween bean cassawole," Barry said to the staff members and students on the food line.  
"Be sure to save room for some peach cobbler for dessert," said Stuart.  
"Is it weally degweating," sighed Barry.  
"On the plus side, we don't have to worry about going hungry.  
We can have what's leftover at the end of the week.  
I'm saving a lot on groceries," said Stuart.  
"Shut up dweb.  
It's because of Sheldon Coopew we're scooping maciwoni salad and jell-o squawes."  
"Oh how the might have fallen.  
Barry Kripke in a hairnet, scooping green bean cassarole, said Sheldon, But what does this have to do with my death?"  
"Well, you were working on an inbreeding project to create I believe a griffin," answered Wil Wheaton.  
"Oh yes, said Sheldon, I've always wanted to attempt at it, but never got the chance."  
"Well you did.  
Over the summer break, you came to the university and worked on it as your secret project.  
Unfortuntley though the lion used you as a chew toy, and the eagle pecked the hell out of you, said Wil Wheaton, After what happened your mother sued the school, causing the physics and most of the science departments to lose all funds."  
"That's why Leonard works with his mother.  
He must had begged her to let him work for her, how sad is that?"  
"Actually, she took him in out of pity."  
"That sounds better.  
At least he had more dignity"  
By the way was Howard effected by this to?"  
"Not not the engineeers, they all still have jobs here."  
"How come Stuart is working here?  
What about his comic book store?"  
"Well, you and your friends were Stuart's best costumers.  
And since you were mauled, Leonard moved back to New Jersey, Raj got deported and Howard is using his money to take care of his mother and the house, Stuart was forced to go out of business and take a job at the cafeteria.  
I bet you like to know what became of your family and Amy?"  
"I do."  
"Coming right up."  
And for about what Sheldon thought was the millionth time, Wil Wheaton popped the soda tab once more and they were sent on another journey.

"Where are we now?" Sheldon asked.  
"Take a look," Wil Wheaton replied.  
Sheldon looked to see and Wil were standing in front of a large building.  
"Wait a minute, what happened to my old house," Sheldon asked.  
Indeed the large structure had replaced the home Sheldon grew up in.  
There in front of the building was a large wooden sign that read, St. Sheldon's church and home of the misguided.  
"How is this possible?" said Sheldon.  
"With the money your mother won in that lawsuit with the college.  
She used it to tear down the house and built this in it's place, said Wil Wheaton, You always asid you wanted a large building named after you."  
"I wanted a train museum or a science center.  
This wasn't what I had in mind.  
By the way, speaking of science, you did tell me what happened to Amy?"  
"You're about to find out."

At that moment, a woman, dressed as a nun appeared in front of the church/shelter and began to work in the flower beds by the sign.  
Sheldon went to take a closer look at the woman.  
It was Amy.  
"After your death, Amy gave up on science and your mother took her in," Wil Wheaton called out.  
Just then, thunder began to appear in the sky.  
Amy raced back into the building.  
"Amy!  
Amy!" Sheldon called out to her.  
But he did not get a response.  
The sky then grew darker and the wind began to blow harder.  
"Wil, what's going on?" Sheldon called out.  
But Wil Wheaton did not responsed.  
"Wil!" Sheldon called out once again.  
But Wil was nowhere to be found.  
"I don't like this at all!  
Get me out of here Wil!  
I promise I'll change!  
I'LL CHANGE!  
I'LL CHANGE!" 


	7. Chapter 7

"Wil, get me out of here.  
I'll change," Sheldon grumbled, while tossing and turning in bed.  
He then jolted up from his sleep.  
"I'm back in my room," said Sheldon, with a look a relief across his face.  
He got of bed, raced to his window, opened it and called out from above to below the streets.  
"You sir, what day is it today?" Sheldon spoke.  
"It's Christmas Day.  
Read a calendar you moron," a man's voice answered.  
"Thank you good sir and Merry Christmas to you sir."  
"Merry Christmas to you to weirdo."  
Sheldon then closed his window and said,"Yes it's Christmas Day.  
I'm not too late for me to change."  
Sheldon went about with a few things he had to get done.

Meanwhile at Raj's apartment, he, and the rest of the gang, including Stuart were about to enjoy a Christmas day brunch.  
"Hey Raj, thanks again for inviting me.  
This is a major change from guy in sweatpants Christmas Eve party last night," said Stuart.  
"Not a good turn out?" asked Bernadette.  
"There was only the two of us and he wanted to leave, which was very odd."  
"How was it odd?" asked Leonard.  
"The party was at his house," Stuart replied.  
"Hey, as long as long as it's a Sheldon free party, that's all that matters," said Howard.  
Stuart then turned his attention to Amy and said,"So, I heard you and Sheldon had a bit of a spat yesterday."  
"I'll call him later and check on him," said Amy.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
Or rather three knocks, followed by the sound of someone's voice.  
(knock,knock,knock) all my friends," said the voice.  
Everyone knew who it was right away.  
"Damn it, I knew it was too good to be true," said Howard.  
(knock,knock,knock) all my friends," went Sheldon again.  
"You know he's just going to keep doing it until we open the door," said Penny.  
"It's Christmas, let him in," said Raj.  
Stuart opened the door and Sheldon entered the apartment.  
"Merry Christmas everyone," said Sheldon, once he was inside.  
"Sheldon, if you read my note last night, you were not invited to come," said Leonard.  
"What do you want Sheldon?" asked Raj.  
Indeed, everyone was still quite ticked off about Sheldon's behavior yesterday, even Cinnamon the dog, dressed in a Christmas sweater, was growling at him.  
"I'm here to amends, said Sheldon, And Raj, is that anyway to talk to the person who saved your job?"  
"Sheldon what are you talking about?" asked Amy.  
"I took the liberty of finding out where the dean went on vacation, which was Hawaii, also found out where his hotel was and had front desk call his room."  
"This is why people should never post vacation plans online," said Penny.  
Leonard looked at his watch and said,"Wait a minute it's a 5 hour difference from here to Hawaii."  
"That's what the dean told me on the phone, but I told him what was going on and he agreed to renew Raj's work visa for another 5 years, under the condition I don't bother him on vacation again," said Sheldon.  
"Sheldon, that's impossible," said Raj.  
"Check your e-mails."  
Raj raced to his laptop computer.  
He checked his messages and sure enough there was indeed one from the dean of Cal Tech letting Raj know that his work visa was to be renewed for 5 years.  
Raj turned to all his friends with near misty eyes and said,"It's true.  
It's a Christmas miracle."  
"There's an e-mail from me to," said Sheldon.  
"Oh Sheldon seriously you have to make a joke out of this," Leonard grunted.  
"Don't bother opening it Raj," Bernadette warned her friend.  
"We all know it's going to say Bezinga Merry Christmas," Howard added.  
"Actually, it's a gift voucher for that spa place where pets and their owners go to be pamered together, said Raj, who then turned to Sheldon and said,"Sheldon, Thank you for all this, I mean getting my job back was more than enough."  
"Think of it as my apology for my behavior yesterday," said Sheldon.  
"Uh, Sheldon, are you OK?" asked Leonard.  
"I'm great, in fact I feel all merry, Sheldon replied, And Leonard I never got a chance to say thank you for your wonderful gift.  
I am going to have the most unique train even thanks to you buddy."  
"Sheldon, what exactly happened to you, did you get paid a visit by three ghosts?" asked Howard asked with a laugh.  
"How did you guess?"  
Sheldon then appoarched Howard and Burnadette and said,"Howard, Bernadette please don't get a divorce."  
"Sheldon what are you talking about?" asked Bernadette.  
"Yeah, we're not getting a divorce, if anything we're adding on to our family," said Howard.  
"The reason why I've been queasy is I'm pregnat.  
We're going to have a baby."  
"Oh my god, congradulations guys," said Penny as she and the others gave their friends best wishes.

After wishing Howard and Bernadette on their happy news, Amy felt a tap on her shoulder.  
She turned to see Sheldon standing next to her.  
"Sheldon, I," said Amy, who was stopped by Sheldon, who gave her a kiss on the lips.  
"Wow, Sheldon," said Amy, who was feeling lightheaded but in a happy way.  
"Merry Christmas Amy," said Sheldon.  
"Well as long as you're happy Amy," said Stuart.  
"Stuart did you go out of busniess?" asked Sheldon.  
"Actually, things are going pretty well, said Stuart, Since my competitor filed chapter 11, business has been going great.  
I even got a date for new years eve with a costumer.  
A cute girl, who's a fan of spiderman."  
"Speaking of New Year's, said Leonard, I was going to do this at the stroke of midnight on that date, but since we're all here."  
Leonard walked up to Penny, got down on one knee and said,"Penny, from the first day I met you, I have always loved you.  
I never met anyone who made me happy the way you have."  
He then pulled a small red velet box out of his pocket, opened it and showed off a small ring.  
"I know this isn't much on a phyisist's salery but my love for you is worth a million times more.  
Will you marry me?"  
"Yes, Leonard I will," said Penny, before throwing her arms around Leonard.  
"Everyone cheered the happy couple. 


	8. Chapter 8

Since that very Christmas, Sheldon did indeed changed his ways.  
Although he was still quite the genius he was, no longer was he the cold and standoffish person he once was.  
In fact, not only did he become warmer and friendlier, but was always now willing to lend a hand to his fellow colleages, making him to become well respected in his field.  
His relationship with people had change, as now he was more enjoyable to be around, which included his family, friends and Amy, who's relationship with Sheldon became more meaningful.  
The two of them actually got engaged the following Valentine's Day.

Sheldon's other friends did well in their careers and personal lives as well.  
Leonard became very well known in his field as well, even reciving an honory award, to which his mother was very proud of, as their mother/son relationship had gotten better.  
And while he was popular on in the world of science, his wife Penny became very big in show business.  
First, by appearing on the cover of a bridal magazine(while shopping for a wedding dress), which got her a recurring role on a soap opera, and later recieved an Oscar nomination for playing Jennifer Lawerance's sister in a movie.

Raj remained at Cal Tech for the 5 years Sheldon got him, and more when he became the head of his department, when the head professor in his field retired.  
Raj was also happy with his personal life, as it turned out the date Stuart had for New Year's turned into a double.  
He fell madly in love with Wendy, a comic artist, and the two of them are still together.

Stuart's date with the spider man fan named Katie(a photographer) went very well, and they got engaged the following Christmas eve.  
As for his business, Stuart's comic book store countinues to thrive in business, especially that not only did he open a second location, but has become a very well known local artist, releasing his own work.

Howard and Bernadette also did very well themselves.  
He was named the head of his department as well,(which actually earned him a great deal of respect from Sheldon) and she was named co-chair of her department.  
The two however were hit with sadness when Howard's mother suddenly passed away of a heart attack in her sleep.  
But happiness returned when Bernadette gave birth to their daughter Halley Deborah.

As for Sheldon's feelings on Christmas.  
Like his personality that to had changed.  
No longer does he despise the jolly holiday season,but now embraces and relishes it dearly.  
And there is no one now who keeps the true meaning of Christmas close to their heart as Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.

The End 


End file.
